Big Time Cousins
by JustMe133
Summary: Logan hasn't seen his cousin Ethan in years. What happens when he offers Ethan to visit LA? Will the supernatural follow him there, or will Ethan be sucked into the laid-back lifestyle of LA? POSSIBLE SLASH. Rated T for safety.
1. LA, here I come!

**Hey readers! I'm back with another crossover! **

**But yes, this is another BTR/MBAV crossover. I DO NOT OWN either of these shows, or the characters (or the people playing the characters); just a fan, who has some ****crazy**** ideas sometimes.**

**Hope ya'll like it though :)**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S.- The title and picture for this story sucks, I know.**

…

_**To: yourfavoritenerd007  
From: thehockeyplayingdr_01 **_

_**Hey Ethan!**_

_**How have you been? It's been too long since we've last talked. How am I supposed to keep in contact with my favorite cousin if he's so busy doing only God knows what? I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you lately, but things have been pretty hectic since the band took off.**_

_**LA is good, but it's nothing compared to Minnesota, or Whitechapel even. I wish I could come visit sometime (since I don't even remember when the last time was!), but I don't know when that would be possible.**_

_**Maybe you could come visit me sometime though. I think you'd like LA. Why don't you talk to your mom and dad about it? I bet Aunt Samantha and Uncle Ross wouldn't mind, since your summer break is coming up. **_

_**Think about it.**_

_**Your favorite cousin,**_

_**Logan**_

Ethan smiled as he read the email. He hadn't seen his cousin in almost four years. They used to trade out every other summer; one, Ethan would go to Minnesota, the next, Logan would come to Whitechapel. But ever since Logan had been conned into joining the band Big Time Rush, they hadn't been able to see each other.

But going all the way to LA?

He wasn't sure if he could do that.

But…

It would be nice to get away from the supernatural world for a bit…

Maybe he could mention it to his parents.

...

"Hey Mama Knight," Logan said, walking into the living room of their apartment, "would it be okay if my cousin Ethan came to stay with us for a couple of weeks during his summer break?"

"I don't see why not. But he'll be sleeping on the couch," she said absentmindedly, flipping through a magazine.

"I doubt he'd care; that's one of the comfiest couches I've ever slept on." She chuckled then and looked at Logan.

"When is he coming?"

"I don't know yet. He's probably talking to his mom and dad about it right now as we speak."

…

"Hey dad…" Ethan started, looking at his dad, who had some paperwork strewn over their living room coffee table.

"Yeah son?"

"Remember cousin Logan? The one who moved to LA a few years ago?"

"Like I can forget my own nephew," the older man commented, looking up at his son now. "He is the son of my sister, remember? I was there when he was born! What about him?"

"Well… he offered to let me come to LA this summer, that way he and I could hang out like we used to."

"Oh. Do you want to go?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Is it okay with his guardian?"

"I guess."

"Then I don't see why not. I'll run it by your mom though, and see what she thinks. You've still got a few days left of school anyway."

"I know. I just thought I'd ask."

…

_**To: thehockeyplayingdr_01  
From:**__**yourfavoritenerd007 **_

_**Hey Logan,**_

_**I talked to my dad about it, and he said as long as it was okay with your guardian (whoever that is), he didn't mind, but he still wants to talk to my mom about it though, so no definite answer yet. Besides, I still have a few days left before summer break hits me anyway.**_

_**I'm doing pretty good, and I'm glad to hear you're doing well too. Also glad to hear the band is doing good too. Jane is a HUGE fan of your music (although that could partly be because you're in it). She's always blasting it loudly through the house.**_

_**Anyways, once I figure out for sure what I'll be doing for the summer, I'll make sure to let you know.**_

_**Your awesome cousin,**_

_**Ethan**_

"Mama Knight!" Logan said, pocketing his phone after reading the email, "his dad said okay!"

"That's great! Which cousin is this?"

"Ethan. I don't know if you remember him or not."

"The one that looks like you right?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"I think I do. So, when will he be here?"

"Probably in a few days. I'm gonna go email him back right now."

…

_**To: yourfavoritenerd007  
From:**__**thehockeyplayingdr_01 **_

_**Hey Ethan!**_

_**Mama Knight (do you remember her? Kendall's mom? I know you never met Kendall, but you met her sometimes. Red-headed woman, super nice? Anyways,) she said you could come to visit! She doesn't mind! So, whenever you're ready, we'll be here.**_

_**Just let me know!**_

_**Can't wait to see you!**_

_**Logan**_

Ethan smiled at the message.

Looked like he was heading to LA.

…

"What do you mean you're spending the summer in LA?!" Benny exclaimed as he looked at his best friend, who was packing around him. "You can't just go away all summer! Who else can I hang out with?"

"You could go hang out with Rory."

"I don't want to hang out with that annoying asshole! I want to hang out with you!"

"Benny, I'll only be gone like half the summer."

"LA changes people man! You'll come back all tan and Hollywood-ified."

"Benny, I'm going," Ethan said, sounding remorseful. "I'm sorry, but I am. I'll be back before you know it."

"You've made up your mind?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing I say can change your mind can it?"

"Nope."

"Bring me back something awesome then."

"I will."

…

"So, every summer when this guy came to visit you, you hid him from us. Now you're bringing him here because…?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan, who was writing out a sign for his cousin.

"Because I miss hanging out with him. Besides, he'll be starting his senior year soon. This could be the last time I could see him since we're always so busy. We both have some time off, so why not?"

"Well can we hang out with him too?"

"I expect so, since he'll be staying here with us."

"What's he like?" Carlos asked, happy that a new friend was coming their way.

"He's a lot like me actually. You guys would probably bully him in school if you knew him."

"We said we were sorry!" they chorused, making Logan chuckle as he waited for his sign to finish drying.

"Guys, it's fine. But Kendall," he said, his smile dropping as he turned his dark eyes to him, "you better be good."

"What?! Why me? Why not threaten them?!"

"Because I know you!" Kendall rolled his eyes but smiled at Logan anyway. He thought Logan was so cute when he threatened him.

But Logan didn't know Kendall thought he was cute.

No, Logan was straight, and so was Kendall… supposedly.

He didn't know anymore.

"Kendall? Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' sound.

"Kendall!"

"What?"

"Be nice, okay? No pranking him or anything you guys, okay?"

"Yes sir!" they all said, mock-saluting him. He rolled his eyes but smiled at his friends.

"Logan, you ready?" He looked up at Mama Knight, who was escorting him to the airport.

"Yeah. Guys, I'll be back soon. Please, don't do anything stupid that will bother my cousin when we get back."

"Sir yes sir!"

…

Ethan nervously chewed on his bottom lip as the plane landed. He didn't know what Logan would be like. It had been years since they had last seen each other. And he had never met his friends before. What if they didn't like him? What if he regretted coming? Maybe he had made a mistake coming here.

He knew was probably worrying for nothing. Logan would never let anyone bother him.

But still… he couldn't help but worry a bit.

As he exited the plane and made his way through towards baggage claim, he saw a large sign that read "ETHAN MORGAN" in big letters.

He had made it to LA.

…

**Ethan made it to LA in one piece! **

**Now what's gonna happen?**

**So, some people may be wondering, will this be slash, what's going to happen, will someone get hurt?**

**It WILL BE SLASH, but not the pairs some people might be thinking of (at least, not right away ;) )**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See ya'll soon.**

**-JustMe133  
**


	2. An LA Welcome

**So, let's hope this chapter is good!  
-fingers crossed-**

**The first chapter got really good reviews! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and actually liking it! That means a lot!**

**Updated: 06/23/2013  
**

…

"Ethan!" Logan called out, elbowing his way out of the crowd around him. "Ethan!" he called out again, waving his sign wildly. He heard a chuckle and came face to face with his cousin. He looked so different but so much the same at the same time.

Ethan had gotten taller since they last met, but was still about the same height as Logan was. He had trimmed his hair a bit, but it still seemed to fall in shaggy waves. His dark brown eyes sparkled happily at his cousin.

"Ethan! Look at you!" he exclaimed, wrapping his cousin in a surprise hug.

"I missed you too Loges," he said, hugging back. "So, this is LA huh?" he said, looking around him at all the people.

"Logan!"

"Oh shit! I lost Mama Knight!" Logan exclaimed, grabbing Ethan's hand and dragging him into the crowd. Ethan held on tightly as Logan swerved around people, finally stopping in front of a woman with red hair.

"Hortense Logan Mitchell-"

"Mama Knight, meet my cousin, Ethan!" he said quickly, pushing a surprised Ethan in front of him. Her expression immediately softened.

"Ethan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Um, can I go get my bag now?" he asked, making Logan smile.

"Sure, come on!" Mama Knight followed as Logan tugged Ethan towards baggage claim, shaking her head.

She hadn't seen Logan this happy in while.

Maybe having his cousin here would be a good thing.

…

Logan was so excited to see him.

Ethan was actually surprised.

Where the calm and collected Logan of Big Time Rush had been was now his loud and excited cousin Logan.

Looks like LA doesn't change people as much as they thought.

"Oh, and you get to meet my friends!"

"Finally?"

"Yep. I would watch out for them though. They're kind of assholes."

"Great way to talk about your friends," he muttered, watching out the window as LA passed them by. He heard Logan chuckle at him.

"You don't know my friends. Kendall in particular. He's the King of Assholes."

"You complain about him a lot."

"He's my best friend."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Boys, we're here," Mama Knight said, parking the car. "Ethan, it really is a pleasure to have you here. Don't let Logan freak you out. My son is a fine young man. He would never embarrass me by bothering a guest."

"Thanks Mrs. Knight."

"Oh please, call me Mama Knight. They all do."

"Oh…. Okay. Well, thank you Mama Knight."

"He's so polite," she told Logan, making Ethan blush at her comment.

"Come on Ethan!" Logan said, having Ethan follow him into the lobby. "This is the Palm Woods. My home for the moment being."

"It's nice. Oooh, nice pool."

"We'll go swimming once we get you settled."

"Who is _this_?" A snarky voice asked, making Logan's smile falter before a fake one plastered to his face.

"Hello Bitters. This is my cousin Ethan. He'll be staying here with me for about a month."

"God, another one of _you_."

"Nice to see you too Bitters," Logan said, grabbing Ethan's arm. "Come on."

"So who was that?"

"He's the manager here. He's a jackass too. Just ignore him though."

"O-kay…" Ethan said as they got into the elevator.

"Don't worry. I know it's a lot going on, but you'll get used to it soon enough."

"I hope so."

…

"Guys!" Kendall called out to James and Carlos, who were sitting on the couch, having a staring contest. "Guys!"

"What?!" they exclaimed, both breaking eye contact at the same time.

"My mom just texted me. Logan is on his way up _right now_ with his cousin. Make this place presentable!"

The three teens hurried around, cleaning up as much as possible before they heard voices in the hallway. The stood up straight and waited patiently as the door swung open.

"Hey guys," Logan said, giving them all a smile. Kendall smiled back before his eyes drifted to the guy behind him. "This is my cousin Ethan. Ethan, meet Kendall, James, and Carlos.

"Hey," he said, giving them all a small wave. Kendall waved back, but he was struck silent. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore. This guy… he had _just_ walked in, and Kendall was feeling _weird._

_What the hell?_ He thought, watching as everyone else talked to the guy and gave him smiles. Logan saw Kendall just staring at Ethan and felt slightly annoyed.

_Why is he just staring at him like that?_ Logan thought, grabbing Ethan's arm.

"Let's go put your stuff in my room, and then we'll change and head out to the pool."

"Sure," Ethan said, following Logan down the hallway. He glanced over his shoulder to see Kendall just still staring at him, a faraway look in his eyes.

_What was that about?_

…

Ethan followed Logan out to the pool, feeling a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt Logan's band mate, Kendall, staring at him; he had followed them out to the pool.

"So, how are you liking LA so far?" Logan asked as they stretched out on a couple of loungers.

"Well… it's fine, but… what's up with your friend Kendall? He won't stop staring at me." Logan looked over at Kendall and quirked an eyebrow.

"I have no idea."

…

Kendall watched Ethan, feeling his stomach twist and turn and flutter. Usually Jo, or occasionally Logan, made him feel this way, but this new guy, _Ethan_, was making him feel sick.

In a good way.

He wasn't sure why.

Maybe because he looked like Logan?

Or maybe because he couldn't get Logan, he wanted the next best thing; his cousin.

Well, whatever the reason, Kendall Knight wanted him.

And whatever Kendall wanted, he got.

…

**So yeah…  
That's happening.**

**Please be nice on the hate for this!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Emotions Flying Everywhere

**This story is getting pretty positive reviews.**

**I am uber happy for that!**

**Hope this chapter lives up to the last couple ones!**

**Updated: 06/28/2013  
**

…

Ethan was sleeping peacefully on the bright orange sofa, until he felt a soft poke in his side.

"Psst, Ethan," a voice whispered, now shaking his shoulder. He groggily opened his eyes to find bright green ones staring at him.

"Kendall?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes and glancing at his watch. "It's barely 6:30 in the morning. What do you want?"

"I wanna show you something!" he said, pulling Ethan up by his arm to where he was in a sitting position. "Come on!"

"What?"

"Just come on!" Kendall said urgently, pulling the still pajama-clad Ethan up to his bare feet. He smiled at him and pulled him behind him. "And be quiet!" he exclaimed quietly, tugging Ethan behind him still as he left the apartment and began to race up flight after flight of stairs. Ethan, still half asleep, followed behind quietly, wondering what the hell was up with his cousin's friend. Finally, they reached their destination.

The roof of the Palm Woods.

"What are we doing here?" Ethan asked, slightly more awake now. Kendall didn't respond; instead, he just sat Ethan down before sitting next to him. "What-?" Kendall cut him off with a shake of his head.

So, they waited.

And finally, Ethan saw what Kendall wanted him to see.

The sunrise.

The sky now looked like an artist's palette; different shades of orange, red, pink, and a dash of purple here and there streaked the sky, only disturbed by soft white clouds every now and then.

It was breathtaking.

"You can't come to LA without seeing the sun rise at least once," Kendall said with a happy sigh, glancing at Ethan; he wasn't disappointed with what he saw. Ethan, still clad in blue/grey plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt, looked adorable; his hair was standing up in different directions, and a light blushing smile was spread on his face.

"Why'd you bring me up here to see this?" Ethan asked, finally looking away from the blinding light to look at Kendall.

"I…I wanted to share this with you," he said, giving him a light smile, although there was much aching behind it; Kendall used to come up there with Logan when they first moved into the Palm Woods. But then they slowly just drifted apart. "I want to hang out with you Ethan."

"But why me?" Kendall opened his mouth to respond, but no words could come out. "Kendall?"

"I just… want to. Come on, let's get you dressed before everyone wakes up. I have a whole day planned."

Ethan, still not sure what was going on, dutifully followed Kendall; he made sure to notice that Kendall never let go of his wrist though.

…

Kendall was actually surprised that his plan seemed to work.

He had successfully gotten Ethan alone!

He was sure he'd have hell to pay from Logan once he realized what Kendall had done, but he didn't care right now.

He just wanted to hang out with Ethan.

He knew he was treading dangerous ground, considering he and Jo had _just_ decided to 'take a break' last night. And if Logan knew how Kendall was thinking of his cousin…

Heads would roll, he was sure.

And his would be the first.

…

Logan woke up, excited to finally spend time with his cousin after all these years.

But he found a sticky-note stuck to his phone before he could even fully get out of bed.

And now, his blood boiled.

"_Took Ethan for the day. Have fun relaxing all day! – Kendall"_

Logan crumpled the note and counted to 10, trying to calm his anger.

He was so angry, and he wasn't sure why.

He knew he wasn't mad because Ethan was off with one of his friends. He wanted them all to be friends.

So why was he angry? Why was it building up in the pit of his stomach, burning him from the inside out?

It felt so familiar to him… But why?

…

Kendall looked at Ethan, who was sitting across from him.

"So, Ethan, how are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"It's good so far," Ethan said, taking a bite of his food that Kendall bought him. He didn't even know _what_ he was eating, but with the way Kendall was staring at him, all he could do was eat.

Kendall was making him feel awkward and weird all over.

"How do you like hanging out with me…?" Ethan avoided answering the question as long as he could, slowly taking sips of his water.

"Kendall… you've been really nice to me all day. I just … I don't get _why_." Kendall blushed lightly and smiled at Ethan.

"Ethan… let me ask you something. Have you ever… seen someone before, just like a glimpse of them. You didn't really know them, you just saw them. And it made you feel… different. Made you act different and that all you wanted to do was impress them. Have you ever felt that?" Ethan was surprised by the seriousness of Kendall's tone.

And even more surprised by what Kendall described. He remembered the first time he had saw Sarah, how it felt like everything stopped for a moment, and then how he had rushed upstairs to make himself presentable.

"Yeah. Yeah I have…" Ethan said, nodding. Kendall nodded as well before smiling softly.

"_That's_ why I'm being so nice." Ethan was now silent as that sunk in. Finally, he looked up to see Kendall's green eyes locked on him.

"M-Me? I made you feel like _that_?" Kendall nodded and licked his lips nervously before reaching a long-fingered hand over to settle on Ethan's. Ethan looked at their hands and gave Kendall a strained smile.

The thought of being with guys didn't disgust Ethan as much as it should have; he's known that for a while now.

But with his cousin's best friend?

This had bad idea written all over it.

"Come on," Kendall said, getting up and pulling Ethan with him. "Let's talk somewhere more private."

…

Ethan once again found himself on the roof of the Palm Woods, now watching the sunset with Kendall.

Kendall hadn't let go of his hand yet.

"Ethan," Kendall said softly, making Ethan turn to look at him. Kendall, struck silent like always by those brown eyes, licked his lips in nervousness.

Then, he finally found his Knight courage again.

He leaned over and kissed him.

As the two pulled away from the brief kiss, Kendall was all smiles. Ethan smiled too, but something felt off to him.

"I'm really tired," he said softly.

"Let's get you to bed," Kendall said, getting up and pulling Ethan to his feet. As the two walked back to 2J, Kendall still didn't let go of his hand.

"Can I hang out with Logan tomorrow?" Ethan asked, making Kendall pout some.

"I guess… I'll just tag along though!" he said, finally smiling. As they entered the apartment, they found it to be eerily quiet. "Guess everyone's out doing something. I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight Ethan," Kendall said, kissing his forehead lightly. "Can't wait to hang out more tomorrow." Ethan just nodded and disappeared into Logan's room, quickly changing and crawling onto his makeshift bed.

Before his eyes drifted shut though, he pulled out his phone and sent out a text; he wasn't sure what compelled him to do so, but he knew he wouldn't get any sleep if he didn't.

'_I miss you'_

…

**Bum-bum-buuuuuum**

**What's going to happen?!**

**How is Logan going to react to how Kendall feels about his cousin?!**

**And who was the text message to!? (that one is obvious isn't it?)**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Missed Connections

**Well, this story is just kind of… going.  
I hope ya'll like it though.**

**Updated: 07/05/2013**

…

Ethan woke up the next day to a smiley face on his phone. Taking that as a good sign, he dialed a number.

"_Hello_?" The voice on the other end said, making Ethan smile.

"Hey."

"_E! How's LA man?_"

"It's okay…"

"_What's wrong?_"

"I met this guy… And he kind of… likes me..."

"_What! Is it one of your cousin's friends?_"

"Yeah…"

"_Which one?" _Ethan heard the clicking of computer keys over the phone and chuckled. _"It's the blonde one isn't it? He looks sneaky in all these photos…"_

"Did you really just look up my cousin's band online?"

"…_Maybe…" _Ethan laughed and settled down onto his makeshift bed, a small smile on his face. _"What are you going to do? How's Logan taking it?"_

"Logan doesn't know…"

"_What! You need to tell him E! You can't hide something like that from him… And __**what**__ are you gonna do about this guy? What's-his-name?"_

"Kendall… his name is Kendall…"

"_Fine. Kendall,_" the voice on the other end said, clearly in disgust, "_Do you… do you like him __**back**__?"_

"I… I don't know. Everything is _really_ confusing here… I gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"_Fine. Whatever. Bye E."_

"Bye…"

"_I miss you too by the way."_

"I know. Bye."

"_Bye._" Ethan ended the call and pocketed his phone, thinking about many things.

These things mainly consisted of two pairs of unsettling green eyes and how they made him feel.

He wasn't sure which pair he liked more.

…

Benny looked at his phone, sad that their conversation had ended. He missed Ethan more than he knew he should have.

Maybe…

Maybe he could figure out some way to see him…

Maybe…

…

Logan woke up to find Ethan sitting at the island, a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"So, no running off with Kendall today?" Logan asked, surprised to see a deep pink blush come across his cousin's cheeks. "What? Did Kendall do something to you yesterday?!" He asked, peering at Ethan worriedly. Logan had always been protective of Ethan since he was a little younger than him.

"No, he didn't do _anything_. I'm fine. Really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Loges. I'm _fine_. What do you have planned today?" Logan could tell Ethan was trying to distract him, so he gave in, giving him a soft smile.

"I was thinking I could show you some popular sites or something."

"Well… Kendall really exhausted me yesterday dragging me everywhere… Do you think we could just relax here, watch a movie, maybe go out to the pool?"

"Oh. Sure. You _sure_ Kendall didn't do anything to you?" Ethan blushed and shook his head.

"No. He didn't do anything."

…

By the time Kendall woke up, everyone was gone except for his mom.

"Where's Ethan and Logan?!" he asked her as he rushed into the kitchen. She quirked an eyebrow at him and waited. "Please."

"Pool." Before she had even finished that one word he was racing through the apartment, getting his swim trunks on and rushing down to the pool. He had to stop the grimace on his face when he reached the lobby though.

Ethan was surrounded by people!

Of course, three of these people were Logan, James and Carlos, but still.

There were too many people around him.

But, and Kendall was happy to see this, there was an empty lounge next to Ethan.

Kendall hoped he had saved that for him. Hurrying over, he grabbed the chair and put it right next to Ethan's, getting many surprised looks and one embarrassed blush directed his way. Then, he slid his arm around Ethan's shoulders.

"I see you're the belle of the ball huh?" he joked, tightening his arm around Ethan's slight shoulders. Now, instead of many weird looks, there was also a deeply angry one directed at him.

He avoided those brown eyes as much as possible though.

…

What the hell did Kendall think he was doing?

He was being just a little too _friendly_ towards Ethan.

At least Ethan looked uncomfortable though.

"Kendall, could I talk to you for a minute?" Logan asked, his eyes burning into Kendall's face.

"Sure…" he said, getting up and pulling Ethan with him. The group watched as he, Logan, and Ethan strode away from the group. "What's up Logie?"

"Don't you Logie me… What the fuck are you doing?" he whispered, anger igniting in him again. Kendall smiled guiltily and pulled Ethan to his side.

"I'm _bonding_ with your cousin. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not this way!"

"Logan-"

"No. I'm serious Kendall. Back. Off," he said, pulling Ethan so he was away from Kendall. "Come on Ethan." Ethan looked over his shoulder as Logan pulled him away and gave Kendall a sad smile that Kendall returned before they were out of sight.

…

"Benny, that's risky…" Erica said, giving him a piercing look. "I'll do it!"

"Really? You'll help me?"

"Sure, why not? I wouldn't mind," she said with an easy shrug. "Wanna try and get Doofus and Sarah to come with?"

"If you think they would."

"I bet they would. At least Doofus anyway."

"Awesome. So when?"

"In a few days. We need to plan!"

…

Logan was oddly quiet as he and Ethan walked around the Palm Woods Park.

"Loges?" Ethan asked, making him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand why it's bothering me so much," he whispered, sighing again.

"What?"

"Kendall liking you. Don't even try to say he doesn't," Logan said, still not looking at Ethan, who had his mouth opened to protest. "I don't know what's going on. And it _bothers_ me."

"But _why_ does it bother you?"

"I have _no_ idea. Do you… do you like him back?"

"I don't know," Ethan said with a shrug. "I really don't."

Logan nodded at this, but then Ethan caught him off guard. "Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Kendall. Do you like him?" Ethan waited, but Logan was in so much shock that he couldn't answer him.

But Ethan was pretty sure he knew the answer.

…

**Ooooh, what's gonna happen now?! **

**Lot's of questions to be answered, such as…**

**What's Benny planning with Erica?  
How **_**does**_** Logan feel about Kendall?  
How does Ethan feel about Kendall?  
What's Kendall gonna do now?**

**Hope ya'll liked this chapter though, and can't wait to see your reviews on it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. What Are We Gonna Do?

**So, this story was getting some people fired up a bit.**

**Don't worry, things will fall into place soon…**

**I think.**

**Updated: 07/11/2013**

…

"Me? Like Kendall? Are you _insane_?!" Ethan chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever Loges. I'm gonna go back to the apartment. I'm tired. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay… I need to go for a walk anyways." Ethan nodded and waved his cousin off as he headed back to the Palm Woods. Before he could make it to 2J though, he was grabbed and pulled into a closet.

"Really?!" he exclaimed as he was pushed against the dark wall. He heard a familiar chuckle and felt long arms wrap around his waist.

"Sorry," Kendall said, giving him a cheeky grin. "So Loges was pissed huh?"

"Yeah…" Ethan said as Kendall leaned in to kiss him. He turned his head away at the last moment, making Kendall connect with his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Kendall… _what _do you like about me?"

"Your dark hair, your dark eyes, your pale skin… you're beautiful." Ethan smiled at this, but not for what Kendall thought. Kendall though, happy that Ethan was smiling, leaned down and kissed him. Ethan, caught off guard, kissed back before he pulled away.

"I don't think you like me."

"But I do."

"Let me rephrase. You don't like _me_ for me. You like me because I look like my cousin. Right?"

"Wh-what?" Kendall said, pulling back and looking at Ethan in surprise. "That's crazy! I don't like-" He trailed off by seeing the look on Ethan's face. Letting his grip on Ethan fall, he sighed. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not really," Ethan shrugged, giving him a sympathetic smile. "But… I figured, if you didn't know a single thing about me, there had to be another reason why you were so insistent on liking me. And if it makes you feel any better, I think Logan likes you too."

"What?" Kendall asked in surprise, making Ethan smile.

"I think he does. Now, do you want my help getting Logan to admit he likes you or what?"

"What? You'll help me?"

"Yeah. I think Logan really cares about you. And he's my cousin. I want him to be happy."

"Really… But I do still like you."

"I know. We can work on that while we work on you and Logan okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kendall said, swiftly kissing Ethan before giving him a grin. "So what do we do?"

"We'll figure something out."

…

When Logan finally returned to the apartment, he had to stifle an aggravated groan; Kendall and Ethan were watching a movie on the couch.

But, not _only_ were they watching a movie, they were _holding hands_ as they watched it.

"What are you two doing?!"

"Watching a movie. Wanna join?" Ethan asked, giving him a happy smile. He looked at him in disbelief before face-palming.

"No. I don't. Ethan. Can I talk to you? Now?!"

"Sure," Ethan said, kissing Kendall on the cheek before getting up and following his cousin, who was leading him to his room. "What's up?"

"What are you doing!" he exclaimed, making Ethan step back in surprise. "You…Kendall…WHAT!"

"Loges, calm down. It's nothing bad."

"Nothing bad?! Are you and Kendall dating?!"

"What? No! I don't think so… we're just…I'm not sure _what_ we are."

"I want you to stop hanging out with him."

"What?"

"I brought you here so _we_ could hang out. We can't do that with you and Kendall all over each other."

"Sure you're not jealous?"

"Of what?!"

"You like Kendall."

"No I don't!"

"Whatever."

…

Benny looked at his spell book in front of him, eyes squinting at the spell he was reading.

"We could just fly you know," Erica said, filing her nails in boredom.

"I can't fly."

"Oh come on don't you have like a magic carpet or something?" He looked up at her in shock. "What? Do you?" He closed the book and hurried up to his attic.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!" he called out as he came back to the living room, a large rolled carpet in his hands.

"Is that a flying carpet?"

"Hell no. It's a _regular_ carpet. But I can enchant it so it flies!"

"Maybe you _should_ just teleport us." He smiled and looked at the carpet.

"If this doesn't work."

…

"I was thinking… how would you usually try to get someone you were interested in's attention?" Ethan asked Kendall that night as they were sitting on the couch. Everyone else had gone to sleep, so they took the opportunity to plan.

"Well… just tell them I liked them?"

"Why'd that sound like a question?"

"I don't know… Logan's not just anyone, ya know?" Ethan nodded but then gave him a light smile.

"Well… what if… you and him… sang a song together?"

"Like a duet?"

"Yeah, a duet. I bet you could write one."

"I bet I could do…"

"So, let's say you write a duet. You two sing it together. _Pretend_ you're singing to me, and as the song goes on, you two will eventually be singing to each other."

"Wow, you really are his cousin."

"Yep. Not as much of a genius, but pretty damn close."

"Yeah. So when do we start Operation Duet With Logan?"

"I think first, we're gonna need some help."

"I know just the people."

…

**-gasp!- What's Kendall and Ethan cooking up now?**

**What about Benny and Erica?**

**So much going on!**

**Hope ya'll like it so far!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Featuring You

**I want to take this time to mention that, Big Time Rush has ENDED. This broke my heart. At the end, when they began to sing 'We Are' I began to cry **_**so**_** badly. And then, when they all started singing the theme song… Gosh there were waterworks…  
I just don't know how to feel about it now… It was like a part of me died…  
Big Time Rush will live on though! Through us, the Rushers!**

**Okay, anyways…**

**Lyrics courtesy of 'azlyrics . com'**

**Bold – Kendall  
Bold **_**italics –Logan  
**__**Bold underline italics – both**_

**Updated: 07/26/2013**

…

"That's it! I'm done!"

"Wait, Erica-"

"No! You've turned my hair blue, red, and green, and burned off half of it!"

"At least I was able to fix it!"

"Only because you know I'd _eat _you if you didn't! You're just gonna have to wait! I'm done!"

"But I need your help!"

"Don't care, I'm done!"

…

Kendall, Ethan, James, Carlos, and Kelly, who was over speaker-phone, talked late into the night, planning.

And Kendall stayed up even later, perfecting the song he was writing. When Logan woke up the next morning, he found Kendall gone, nothing but blank pieces of music sheets strewn around his bed. As he stumbled tiredly to the bathroom, he found a note taped to the mirror.

_Kelly wants us at the studio as soon as possible. Ethan is going with me, James, and Carlos. See you when you wake up! ~ Kendall_

Logan groaned but hurried with his morning routine, shower included. About 30 minutes later, he found his girlfriend Camille in the lobby, giving him a sad look.

"Kendall asked me to take you to the studio," she said, avoiding his eyes. He nodded and walked with her out to her car. They didn't speak during the short drive to Rocque Records, but as they pulled up, Camille sighed. "Logan… I want you to know, whatever happens today, that… I care about you, okay?"

"Okay…" he said, giving her a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Have fun!" He got out and watched her drive away, not sure what was going on anymore. With rising confusion, he entered the studio.

…

Logan made his way to the recording part of the studio, where everyone except Kendall, Kelly, and Gustavo were.

"Here," Ethan said, handing him a packet; upon closer inspection, he found it to be a new song. His part had already been highlighted.

"Is this… is this a duet?"

"It is," Kelly said, walking into the room, Kendall on her heels. "Gustavo wants each of you to do one with another member of the band. You and Kendall will do this one, and James and Carlos will do one in a couple of days."

"Where _is_ Gustavo?" Logan asked, suspicious at the lack of his rotund manager.

"Cold. I _begged_ him not to come in," Kelly groaned, "There was snot _everywhere_ whenever he sneezed. Not a pretty sight." She shuddered and smiled at Logan. "Well come on then, the song's not gonna sing itself!"

Logan read through the lyrics a couple times as the group made their way to the recording booth. Before he followed Kendall in though, he noticed something.

"Did... Did _Kendall _write this?!" he exclaimed, looking at Kendall in shock, who was making faces at Ethan in attempts to make him laugh.

"Yeah," Kendall said with a light smile. "I hope it's good." Logan bristled as Kendall shot a sly wink at Ethan. "You ready?"

"I guess," Logan said, still holding the paper in his hand. "When did you write this?"

"Last night. I had some… "good" inspiration," he said, giving Ethan another flirtatious smile. Logan bristled again but ignored him, placing the big headphones on.

"Okay guys," Kelly said, her voice filtering in through the headphones. "You ready?" Both boys gave her a thumbs up, making her smile at them. "One, two, three." She pushed a button, and music began to filter in. Logan glanced at the music sheet and then as Kendall, who was getting ready to sing.

"**My heart had a bunch of beats,**  
**None of them seemed to work for me  
I can't find the point to sing  
When everything seems so out of key"**

Kendall paused and smirked at Ethan, before continuing on. Logan watched in distaste at the amount of flirting they were doing before listening to Kendall continue.

"**I was looking for a melody,  
You walked right in and took the lead  
I didn't know what to say,  
Cuz everything sounds so differently"**

Now, though, Kendall's green eyes flashed to Logan, and he felt fire flash through him. There was something in the way Kendall looked at him…

"_**Now my heart goes boom boom boom**_  
**It's like a million notes a minute**  
**And I don't know how you did it**.  
_**Yeah, my heart goes boom boom boom**_  
**So let's put our song on replay**"

Logan had to swallow his dry tongue and lick his lips. He had to start singing soon. He felt suddenly nervous; he knew everyone was watching him, but the only eyes he saw were intense green ones twinkling at him. When he opened his mouth, Kendall did the same.

"_**You and me together make a number one record**_  
_**Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is  
Featuring you.  
You can be the lyrics  
It's like I already hear it.  
Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is  
Featuring you."**_

Kendall now full on grinned at Logan, who returned it hesitantly.

"_**Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh  
Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh  
Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh,  
Uuh, uhh"**_

Logan took a gasping breath; he felt like he was suffocating in green eyes.

Kendall grinned; everyone, Ethan included, was gone to him. There was only Logan.

"_**Now you're stuck inside my head**_  
_**Like the hit on the radio I can't forget  
Now my life's got a new soundtrack,  
When I sing it for you, you sing right back  
**__**No solo, we duet**_  
_**And I'm never goin' back to the way it was**_  
_**And I know that we just met**_  
_**But it all sounds better with the two of us"**_

Kendall grinned at Logan, who now returned it in full force.

To each of them, there was only the other.

James, Carlos, and Ethan all exchanged subtle high and low fives while Kelly smirked.

"_**Now my heart goes boom boom boom**_  
_**It's like a million notes a minute**_  
_**And I don't know how you did it.  
**__**Yeah, my heart goes boom boom boom **_  
_**So let's put our song on replay**_"

Now, Kendall winked at Logan, who bit his lip and blushed lightly.

"_**You and me together make a number one record**_  
_**Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is  
Featuring you.  
You can be the lyrics  
It's like I already hear it.  
Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is  
Featuring you."**_

"_**Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh**_  
_**Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh  
Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh  
It's featuring you  
Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh.  
Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh  
Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh  
Uuh, uhh"**_

Logan felt his jaw drop as Kendall began to sing the next part, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"**Hey baby**  
**You're my number one feature  
I have to write a song about you  
Every time I see you  
I can be the melody you can be the lyrics  
Make 'em wanna throw their hands up  
Every time they hear it  
Cuz-"**

Kendall paused for a quick breath before Logan joined him in singing again.

"_**You and me together make a number one record**_  
_**Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is  
Featuring you.  
You can be the lyrics  
It's like I already hear it.  
Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is  
Featuring you."**_

They shared a smile that was too full of emotion of the both of them._**  
**_  
_**"Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh**_  
_**Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh  
Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh  
Is featuring you  
Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh  
Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh.  
Uuh, uhh, uh, uhh.  
Is featuring you"**_

As the music died away, they pulled off their headphones and just looked at each other.

"Great job you guys!" Kelly's voice carried into the booth, but they didn't even seem to notice. Kendall, grinning, pushed Logan against the recording booth wall and placed his lips just against the shell of his ear.

"You know who I wrote that for right?" he asked, making Logan shiver; his eyes betrayed him though. Kendall grinned and leaned down a bit. "When we get out of here, we gotta thank your cousin."

Then, Kendall did something he had wanted to do for too long.

He pressed his lips against Logan's.

…

**Finally!**

**There's the Kogan! And soon, eventually, there will be BETHAN!**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Ethan's Got A Choice To Make

**Yay for Kogan!**

**Now for some more twists!**

**Updated: 07/31/2013  
**

…

Logan melted into the kiss; he knew, somewhere in the rational part of his brain, that he shouldn't be kissing Kendall.

But the other part of his brain figured, what the hell?

And then he realized something else; Ethan had been right. He _did_ have feelings for Kendall.

As they pulled away from each other, Logan looked away from a smirking Kendall to his cousin, who gave him a meek wave and a sly grin before mouthing '_told ya'_ to him, which made him roll his eyes. Then, he faced Kendall.

"How long?"

"Too long," Kendall said with a shake of his head. "Waaay too long."

"What about-"

"Ethan? He's just a friend. At first, I liked him, but he helped me see I just wanted him because I couldn't have you…" Logan was shaking his head, giving Kendall a scathing look.

"Did you tell _Camille_ this by any chance?" Now Kendall had the decency to look guilty.

"Maybe…"

"Kendall!"

"What?! I just… I thought you liked me too," he said, hurt clear in his voice.

"I do…" Logan said, surprised with the ease at which the words came. "But still, you can't just-"

"Logan, Logan, _Logan_, haven't you learned anything about me after all these years? I _always_ plan everything out." He faltered under Logan's skeptical look. "Well this time I did anyways! Thanks to _your _cousin."

"Hmmph," is all he said before leaving the recording booth to the smug smiles of his friends. "I'm going back to the apartment."

"Oh come on Logie-" Kendall started, but stopped when Logan gave him a serious look.

"I just need some time."

…

**~Whitechapel~**

"Thanks Sarah!" Benny said as he and her counted their money between them. "You have no idea how important this is to me."

"Actually, I do. I miss him too," she said softly, making Benny start. _No, Sarah can't…_ he thought desperately, making him frown.

"Well, r-ready to go?" he asked shakily, making her nod.

"Yeah, let's get going."

…

**~Back in LA~**

Logan seemed to be the only occupant of 2J for the rest of the day; hours and hours passed, but no one came back. He figured they were all trying to give him time to get used to the fact that Kendall, his best friend, had feelings for him, and that he, Logan, actually returned those feelings.

So, he curled up with a book and attempted to read; that fell to no avail though. All he thought about was the song Kendall had wrote for him, their singing together, and their kiss. His mind was so riddled with these thoughts that he didn't realize there was a steady knocking on the door. Looking at his watch, he realized about two more hours had passed; this morning seemed like a distant memory already. Getting up, he opened the door to see two strangers; they were teens, obviously, but he didn't know them.

"Um… hello," he said, looking at them; the girl, who stood about a foot shorter than the guy, looked at him in surprise.

"You must be Logan!" she said, shock clear in her voice.

"Yeah…" he said, giving them uneasy looks. The girl realized this apparently.

"Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Sarah, and this is Benny. We're friends of Ethan's."

"What?!"

…

Ethan was watching Kendall, Carlos, and James skate around the ice rink when his phone buzzed. Glancing at it, he saw a message from Logan.

_Sarah & Benny are here._

Ethan had to re-read the message three times before it registered with him.

Could Sarah and Benny _really_ be here? He got up and called to the others.

"Guys, we gotta get back to the apartment!"

…

Ethan burst through the door to 2J, half-hoping that Logan had gotten his message wrong; but no, he hadn't. There, sitting on the couch that served as his bed, drinking lemonade, were his friends Sarah and Benny.

"Ethan!" Sarah cried, running just a little too fast to be normal and throwing her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah… me too," he said, surprised when she pulled away and gave him a warm smile. He looked past her to see Benny staring at him, eyes betraying how he felt.

"Hey E."

"Benny… What are you guys doing here?!"

"We missed you, so we pooled our money and got a hotel room down the street and came to see you!"

"B-but… _why_?" he asked, clearly confused. They shared a look and shrugged; Ethan noticed though, that Benny seemed kind of sulky. "I mean, I'm glad to see you two and stuff, but I'll be home in two weeks. You shouldn't have wasted that money-"

"It wasn't a waste if we got to see you!" Sarah said, looking at Benny. "Right?"

"Yeah, she's right. But ya know, it was a long flight… I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel-"

"Wait, I'll go with you, make sure you get there okay," Ethan said, waving at his cousin and friends before he followed his friends from the apartment. Once they were away from the Palm Woods, he rounded on them. "What's the _real_ reason you two are here?" he asked, eyes narrowing as he surveyed them. Sarah just smiled and Benny grimaced.

"We missed you dude. Is that so hard to believe?" he asked, making Ethan wince at the harshness in his tone.

"Of course not. And I'm _glad_ you two are here, _really_. It was just … a shock, to say the least." Benny now smiled, which made Sarah's falter a bit as Ethan smiled back at him; not looking at her, Benny wrapped an arm around Ethan's slighter shoulders.

"So, how's LA been treating you? That guy still giving you trouble?" he asked; there was no point in whispering, Sarah would hear either way.

"No, that's all sorted out now," he said, blushing a bright crimson; because, he had just been telling Kendall earlier about how he might have feelings for his best friend, who currently had his arm around him. Sarah scowled and grabbed Ethan's hand, pulling him towards her.

"Ethan, you know… I wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah?" he asked, nervous about her tone of voice.

"Well… ever since you left, I've felt… _lonely_ without you. I missed you so much… I was thinking, while I was here… maybe we could... go on a date?" He gaped at her; out of the corner of his eye, he could see Benny glaring at her in complete distaste.

"Oh. Wow. Uh… I need… I need some time to think…" he said, pulling away from her. "I'm gonna head back to the Palm Woods. We'll hang out tomorrow."

With that, Ethan turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could back to the Palm Woods, thoughts racing.

What should he do now?

…

**Boo-yah! That just happened!**

**Haha.**

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**See you soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	8. It All Works Out In The End, Right?

**The last one irritated some people I see… For that, I am sorry.**

**This one will make up for that… I hope.**

**Updated: 08/03/2013  
**

…

Ethan returned to 2J in depressed spirits; he found Kendall and Logan, who were holding hands, waiting up for him.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked immediately, noticing the dark-haired teen looked upset. "I thought that was Benny. We like Benny, don't we?" he asked, confused.

"We do," Ethan said, sitting on the couch next to his cousin, who was silent. "But-"

"Sarah wants to go on a date with you?" Logan asked, making Ethan nod and drop his head to his shoulder.

"How'd you guess?"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Ethan groaned and fell off the couch to the carpeted floor beneath him.

"I've liked Sarah for like two years now! But I really like Benny too… I'm screwed."

"No you're not," Kendall said, "Because we'll help you."

"Yeah Ethan, you're family. We got your back."

"I don't know… I just… I don't know what to do."

…

"So…" Benny said awkwardly, looking at Sarah, who was curled up in a chair, filing her long nails, "You like Ethan huh?"

"Yup," she said simply, not looking at Benny, who was crawling into his bed.

"How long…?"

"I don't know. Since you asked me to come to LA with you?" she said with a careless shrug. He gaped at her and felt his thoughts race.

_Since a few days ago?! That's how long you've "liked" Ethan? I've liked him for months! How can he choose you over me?! But he hasn't yet, has he? And I know something you don't Sarah. Ethan likes guys as much as girls. I have a fighting chance._

With this smug thought, Benny rolled over in the hotel bed and was soon fast asleep.

…

Ethan woke early the next morning to Logan poking him.

"What?" he asked grumpily to his cousin, who was smiling sadly.

"I just thought we'd get started on the Sarah-Benny problem before they got here." Ethan just groaned and got up off the couch.

"I don't wanna."

"Yes you do. Come on." Ethan rolled his eyes but followed his cousin to the kitchen, where he began to make breakfast. "So, tell me about Sarah."

"She's my babysitter-"

"So she's older than you?"

"Yeah. She's my babysitter, I've known her for like two years, and she's a great friend…" he trailed off, yawning loudly.

"Wait. She's your _babysitter_?!" Logan asked, trying not to laugh. He quieted down as Ethan shot him a dirty look. "And Benny?" he asked, trying to hide his still amused grin.

"Benny's… Benny. Kendall reminded me a lot of him actually…"

"You like Benny."

"What?!"

"I can just tell," Logan said, turning to give his cousin his famous crooked smile. "And who knows you better than me?"

"True… But Sarah's not someone you want to piss off…"

"Well then, let her down gently?"

"I don't know if that's even _possible_. Besides, what if I really _do_ like Sarah?"

"Do you?"

"…I don't know."

"Well do you like Benny?"

"Yeah."

"See how easily you answered that? Yet on Sarah's, you hesitated. That should give it away right there. What do you like about Benny?"

"He's my best friend. What's not to like? He's sweet, caring, a complete crazy person, doesn't care if there's trouble lurking around the corner, determined, gets scared easily… And not to mention he's gorgeous."

"Talking about me?" Kendall asked, popping into the kitchen, bed-head and all.

"Nope. Benny," Ethan said, shoveling his plate of eggs and bacon that Logan had just set in front of him into his mouth.

"Ah. Trying to figure out which one to go for?" Ethan nodded, mouth too full to talk. "Sounds to me you already made up your mind." Ethan nodded again and stood up.

"I'm gonna go shower… "he said, shoulders slouched. Kendall watched him for a second before pulling Logan towards him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What?"

"I can't hug the guy I'm crazy about?" Logan blushed and shot Kendall a glare. "What?"

"I wish you'd stop saying things like that."

"Why? I mean every single word."

"I know…" Logan said quietly, "I'm just not used to it…"

"I've waited too long to be with you like this. I want to enjoy every moment of it." Logan blushed again but pulled away from Kendall as Mama Knight walked in.

"Oh don't stop because of me. I knew this was coming for the longest time," she said, shaking her head and pouring her some coffee; Kendall, seemingly pleased, pulled Logan back to him.

"How?" Logan asked, surprised.

"Just the way you two … move around each other." She gave them a smile and left the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "No sex while I'm home though!" Logan blanched at this while Kendall just laughed. Logan shook his head and saw Ethan come out of the shower, looking a little more awake than when he went in.

"You okay?" he asked him, making him shrug.

"I guess…" Logan frowned and patted Ethan on the shoulder.

"You'll figure this out." Ethan just shrugged and smiled at Logan.

"I'll be okay."

"Okay… Well I'm gonna go shower." As he left the kitchen, Kendall grinned at Ethan.

"Want me to kick Benny's ass until you two are dating?"

"No. I'm fine. _Really_."

"If you say so. I'm gonna go and try to sneak into Logan's shower!" Kendall said with a happy tone, jumping off his stool and striding from the room. Ethan shook his head at them and got up and left the apartment.

As he wandered around, he ran into Sarah, who was getting many appreciative looks from multiple guys.

"Ethan! Just the guy I was looking for!" she exclaimed, waving at a couple of guys who were eyeing her. "Listen, I was thinking it over last night, and I don't think I like you like thought I did."

"What?"

"Well, getting here and _seeing_ you made me realize that we're just really good friends. When you left town, all the supernatural seemed to have left too. I think I missed the rush of kicking butt and taking names," she said, nudging his shoulder. "Besides… I saw the way you and Benny were looking at each other. I'm not _stupid_."

"I never said you were." She smiled and hugged him.

"Benny will be here soon. I left right when he was getting up. So… is that Carlos guy from the band single?"

"Yes."

"Oooh. I might go say hi." He watched her walk away before calling out to her.

"Don't eat him!"

"I'll try my best!"

"He probably tastes like corndogs!" He could hear her laughing all the way from the elevator. Smiling, he turned and headed towards the Palm Woods Park to wait for Benny, who would have to pass there to get to the Palm Woods itself.

…

**Yay, some humor got thrown in!**

**I hope ya'll liked this.**

**See ya next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Will You Two Kiss Already!

**So this story is just all over the place.**

**And it's about to get worse.**

**Updated: 08/09/2013  
**

…

Benny hated what he was about to do.

He was about to give Ethan up.

Granted, he didn't exactly _have_ Ethan, but he did care deeply for him; he wanted him to be happy.

So, Benny was going to go to the Palm Woods, tell Ethan that he was going back to Whitechapel, and that he hoped he and Sarah would be happy together.

Just thinking that made his heart ache.

But, for Ethan, he would do anything.

"Benny!" Benny looked up at the sound of his name to see Ethan waiting for him.

"Hey E…"

"Hey… Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm… fine."

"You don't sound fine." Benny gave Ethan a strained smile.

"Listen E… I don't know what I was thinking, coming out here."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I…I came out here, hoping you would… return my feelings. But obviously, since _Sarah_ likes you, I don't have a shot. So, I'm gonna use the last bit of money I have and go home."

"But Benny-"

"Please E, I don't wanna hear it." Ethan gaped at Benny, who just patted his shoulder and turned to walk away.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I LIKE YOU, YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT!" Benny stilled at Ethan's yelling before turning around, staring at him.

"W-what?"

"I already talked to Sarah," Ethan said, face burning. "She told me it was obvious that _we_ liked each other, so she was going to back off."

"…You're kidding."

"Do I look like I am?"

"But… what about that Kendall guy?"

"Kendall's a great friend, but he happens to be completely obsessed with my cousin. It's kind of creepy actually." Benny chuckled and smiled at Ethan.

"No one else here in LA? _No one_?"

"Nope."

"But…" Benny couldn't finish his sentence, but Ethan just laughed.

"Yeah…"

"Not Sarah?"

"_No._"

"But…"

"_Yes._"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sooo…."

"WILL YOU TWO KISS ALREADY!" The two boys looked away from each other to see Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Katie, and Sarah all standing there, watching them. Ethan turned back to look at Benny, who swooped in to kiss him. Shocked, he didn't kiss back right away until he heard a deep chuckle against his lips. Smiling, he kissed back.

Maybe now, he could finally enjoy his time in LA.

…

Sarah was sitting outside by the pool with Camille, under the shade of a cabana, when a shadow darkened the entrance to it. The two of them looked up in shock.

"Oh hi, Joshua," Camille said, giving him a strained smile. "Sarah, this Joshua. He just moved to the Palm Woods a couple of days ago." Sarah stiffened at the sight of this guy; something was wrong with him. He was tall, with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes; he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and swim shorts.

"Hi Camille… Can I talk to your friend for a minute?"

"…Sure," Camille said, giving Sarah an odd look, which the tan girl returned. Joshua took her abandoned seat and stared at Sarah.

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"What?"

"I know what you are," and then he grinned; she gasped as she saw his front teeth elongate.

"Y-you…"

"Yes," he said, making his fangs disappear again. "I've heard of you. And your friends."

"How?"

"You're surprisingly well known to all the Vampire Territories. You, the vampire that won't hurt humans, and your friends, the hunters."

"They're not hunters. They just… find their selves in the wrong places at the wrong time. And as for me, I just… I don't like hurting people."

"Hmm… interesting."

"What do you want?"

"Well… I was going to warn you, that you might want to leave. This is _my_ territory. And you're trespassing."

"I'm not hunting, so there shouldn't be _any_ reason why I need to leave."

"If you don't, maybe I'll take care of your friends and the little boy-band too."

"I will stop you myself if I have to," Sarah hissed, her fangs showing now. "You will not touch my friends."

"Ooooh feisty." She hissed again and he smiled, showing his own. "I've been at this a lot longer than you have." She hissed again and he just continued to smile. "Might want to put those away." He got up and shot her a wink. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Once he was gone, she hurried out of the cabana, hissing a bit at the heat of the sun hitting her skin. Hurrying to the other side of the pool where Benny, Ethan, Kendall, and Logan were sitting, she grabbed Ethan by the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you and Benny, right now."

"Oh…kay," Ethan said, grabbing Benny's arm and dragging him with him. "We'll be right back," he told his cousin as the unnatural strength pulled him and Benny away. "What's going on?" he asked once they made it back to her cabana. She hurriedly told them about the other vampire and his warning.

"Well…" Benny said, his arm tight around Ethan, "Didn't you once tell us that vamps are really territorial? He probably just doesn't like outsiders in his area."

"I don't know… I got a _bad_ vibe from him."

"I'm not gonna let some sadistic vampire ruin the last couple of weeks I have with my cousin," Ethan said, standing up. "If you two want to investigate this, be my guest. But I'm on vacation. No supernatural nonsense for me for the next two weeks."

With that, Ethan turned and left Sarah and Benny alone. They watched him walk back to Kendall and Logan before turning to each other.

"So what's the plan?"

…

**Yeah, that happened. (Sorry it was so short, tends to happen)**

**And I hope it was good (if not, please be gentle with the hate, that's all I ask)**

**See you guys (hopefully) at the next chapter.**

**-JustMe133**


	10. Take It Or Leave It

**Well, here's the newest chapter.**

**Updated: 08/16/2013  
**

…

"Hello Sarah." She turned sharply to see him looking at her; she had been on her way to her hotel when he stopped her. "Have you thought of my warning?" She didn't say anything, but she did send a low hiss to him. He chuckled and sauntered towards her. "Don't look so hostile my dear; I'm just here to give you another option…"

She backed away as he neared, her eyes narrowed. "What do you want from me?"

"You."

"What?"

"I know you and the spellmaster are planning something against me; that wouldn't be wise."

"Are you threatening me?!"

"Of course not. Simply a friendly… warning. I had no reason to attack the boy band and the seer until you came; you brought the supernatural out here. I was quite peaceful until you and the little magician showed up."

"Why us?"

"Actually it's just you. Haven't you noticed Sarah? Destruction follows you everywhere. And now it's followed you here. When I said you were well-known, I didn't mean solely for the fact that you don't drink from humans." She shivered at the tone in his voice and hurried away. "Not so fast," he said, appearing in front of her. She stumbled and gaped at him. "I learned from the best Sarah. I can tell you're attracted to me. I can feel the flush you feel when you see me. So, I have a proposition for you. One that benefits _everybody_."

"…What?"

"I won't lay a hand on _them_, if you do something for _me_."

"Why me?" He just gave her a diabolical smile and eyed her.

"Sarah… Stay here with me, as my wife, and your friends and the boy band can live their life as they always have."

"What?! Are you insane?" He shook his head and shot her a grin, his fangs showing.

"Take it or leave it. I give you until sunset. Otherwise, I'm eating well tonight, and you _can not_ stop me. Until then my love," he said, darting away. She looked around for him, but he was gone.

But his words lingered.

"_Destruction follows you everywhere_."

…

Logan was out reading by the pool when he felt someone sit by him. Glancing up, he saw Camille. She gave him a sad smile, which he returned as he closed his book; he knew this conversation had to come sooner or later.

"So… you and him seem really happy," she sighed, wrapping her arms around her legs. He nodded and then shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes it's like that, then others it's like I have this massive headache I can't get rid of," he chuckled weakly, which she copied.

"I bet… Logan-"

"I'm sorry Camille." She looked at him, even though he wouldn't meet her eyes. "This thing with Kendall… I didn't expect it to happen. I never once thought-"

"I know." Now he looked at her. "I think on some level, I always knew you and him had something special. More special than we could ever have. And then he told me how he felt about you, and that he was going to try to get you to admit your feelings for him. He then asked me, if you felt the same, would I give you up so he could be with you… And I went crazy on him. I slapped him so hard my hand went numb. But then… I told him yes. Because I've seen the way you two look at each other. If you didn't love him then you were out of your mind." Logan gaped at her and she laughed. "I love you Logan. I want you to be happy." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Even if it's not with me."

…

Logan was somber as he drove Ethan around town. Ethan gave him a questioning look, which he caught. Letting out a dejected sigh, he pulled into a parking lot.

"You okay Loges?"

"Ethan… do you ever regret what you and Benny started? Do you regret… _liking_ him?"

"No, not really… But I don't have an image to uphold either," Ethan stated, making Logan look at him, eyebrows raised.

"It's creepy how well you know me," he muttered, making Ethan chuckle.

"Just observant. Is that what you're worried about?"

"Kinda… I just know a ton of teenage girls listen to our music… what if Kendall and I being… like _that_ makes us lose business? Gustavo and Griffin would blow a gasket."

"Loges. You're stressing over nothing. Let's say you and Kendall being together _did_ ruin the band. So what? You guys will still be loaded with money, and you can go back to be the doctor you always wanted to be."

Logan mulled over this and then smiled at Ethan.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Now come on, if we don't hurry we'll miss the movie."

Logan laughed and started the car, driving off.

He had forgotten how nice it felt to just hang out with his cousin and not have the world crash around them.

It was peaceful.

…

Sarah met Joshua in the hotel lobby, where he was elegantly dressed, a rose in his hand.

"I thought we could go out, while we discussed my proposition." She grimaced but took the rose he held out to her. She hated to admit it, but he was attractive, and a part of her really did want to be with him; but he was bad, just like Jesse…

That's when it hit her.

"Earlier… you said you learned from the best, and had heard of me and my friends…"

"Hehe, caught on did you?"

"He made you, didn't he?"

"No, he killed the man who changed me, and then took me on as his own."

"Why?"

"Because he believed I would be powerful. The same reason he changed you. I don't like it. I liked my life."

"That makes two of us."

"But we're damned to this life." She looked at him and realized they were walking toward the Palm Woods. "I want to change our deal. You stay with me, they live. But I want you to stay, and get to know me, and I want to get to know you." Sarah nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'd like that."

…

**I know this is like a mainly Sarah chapter, so it's really just kind of a filler. But the next one will be better… I hope.**

**Thanks for reading it!**

**See you next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	11. It's Just A Fight, Right?

**My classes started back up, so my updating will be kinda scarce (unless I can find the free time (and avoid doing my homework for as long as possible))**

**So, this chapter is gonna be out there (if all goes as planned)**

**Updated: 08/31/2013  
**

…

As Ethan and Logan returned from the movies, they found Benny and Kendall neck-in-neck in a video game race.

"It's scary how alike they are," Logan told his cousin, who nodded.

"You can definitely tell we're related; we have the same taste in guys." Logan let out a laugh as they continued to watch the two green-eyed teens battle each other on their video game. "Think they even know we're here?" Ethan muttered, making Logan shrug.

"One way to find out," Logan said, giving his cousin his famous lopsided grin. "So Ethan, I was thinking of meeting up with Camille later at her apartment; her dad is out of town," he said loudly, making Ethan grin.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go meet up with Sarah, since she's all alone at the hotel…" They both smiled, not looking in the direction of their boyfriends; but they heard the sound of controllers dropping to the ground and could feel eyes burning into them.

"Maybe you two could meet up with me and Camille. We could have a double date."

"Sounds like fun." Still not looking, the two brunettes heard the clatter as the other two hurried to their sides.

"WHAT?!" Benny and Kendall cried out, making it hard for Logan and Ethan to keep their faces clear of humor.

"That's not funny E," Benny said, tugging Ethan away from Logan to the other side of the room, by the swirly slide. Kendall narrowed his eyes at Logan, who just met him with a raised-eyebrow stare.

"Please tell me you were kidding," he told Logan, who kept his face clear of emotion still. Ethan watched them before turning to Benny.

**~Bethan~**

"You wouldn't…" Benny muttered, making Ethan grin.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"It's _her_ I don't trust." Ethan rolled his eyes and his joking demeanor slipped away.

"Benny, seriously, I was _kidding_. Okay?" Benny glowered for a minute before sighing.

"I'm sorry. I just… I'm protective. I finally have you and I just… don't want-"

"To lose me, I know," Ethan said, rolling his eyes. He figured that was coming sooner or later. "Benny, nothing is going to happen that can pull us apart. Okay?" Benny nodded and hugged Ethan.

He was still worried though.

Things usually blew up on them in a matter of time.

…

**~Kogan~**

"You were joking about the Camille thing right?"

"Of course I was. I was just trying to get your attention. I don't have to worry about Jo do I?"

"What? No. In fact, she's on a double date; her and Carlos and James and Lucy." Logan raised his eyebrows at that but then looked at his boyfriend. "Why would you bring Jo into this anyway?"

"Oh please!" Logan said, louder than he intended; he saw Benny and Ethan look at each other before hurrying around them and out of the apartment. "You don't have to worry about losing me; hello, king nerd here! But you, you're tall, blonde, and eyebrows remember? Girls probably would throw themselves at you in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, but I don't want them. I'm _gay_ remember?"

"Yeah, for what, like three weeks?"

"I've _always_ been this way thank you very much," Kendall said, anger bubbling up in him. "What's it matter if I've just admitted it? We're together, that's all that matters, right?"

Logan was silent as he stared at Kendall; he knew, he _felt_, that this was a bad idea, but the words were spilling from his mouth before he could stop.

"We should have never started this." Kendall's anger disappeared from his face as he looked at Logan, who looked tired and worn out.

"W-what?"

"Us. This. It's a bad idea."

"What?! No, Logie, it's not." Logan just shook his head and looked at Kendall.

"I think I just need a minute by myself. I'll… talk to you later." With that, Logan turned to leave.

"You can't just end things after one fight!" Kendall cried out in a last-ditch attempt at saving their relationship. Logan just stared at him before leaving the apartment.

Kendall stood there, mouth agape, not sure what was going on anymore.

…

**~Bethan~**

Benny and Ethan had wandered their way to the lobby, where they sat on a small couch, an awkward tension hanging between them. Their hands found their way to each other before Benny eyed Ethan.

"You don't really want to go hang out with Sarah do you?"

"Of course not! I was just screwing with you!" Ethan cried out, getting frustrated with Benny; he had asked the same question all the way down to the lobby. "I'm really getting tired of you asking me this! You say you trust me, but then obviously you don't!"

"I do! I just worry!"

"Well stop! I like _you_ Benny. I'm dating _you_, remember?!" Benny looked uncomfortable but then nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"Thank you."

The two were silent for a few minutes before Ethan caught eye of his cousin storming out of the elevator and through the lobby.

"Logan!" Ethan exclaimed, running towards his cousin. "What happened?" He grabbed Logan's arm, trying to get his cousin to look at him.

"Fight…me…Kendall…" Logan mumbled, pulling out of Ethan's grip. "I don't wanna talk about it." Ethan watched him hurry away from him, his head down and avoiding anyone's gaze. Ethan turned back to Benny, who had a weird look on his face.

"I'm gonna go check on Kendall," Ethan said, now moving towards the elevator.

"Please don't," Benny said quietly, making Ethan look at him.

"What? Why not?"

"Because… I don't want you to."

"Kendall's my friend. Since Logan won't talk to me, maybe he will.'

"Ethan," Benny said, moving to where he was in front of him. "If you go up there…" Benny shook his head, but Ethan got the message.

"If that's how you feel, then find yourself a new best friend _and_ a new boyfriend," Ethan said, moving away from Benny, who just watched him go.

"Ethan, please."

But Ethan didn't look back; soon, he was gone.

…

**~Ethan & Kendall~**

Ethan slowly made his way up to 2J, the weight of his decision to come up here weighing heavily on his shoulders.

_If Benny wants to be like that, then fine,_ he thought to himself, feeling glum. He cared for Benny, but he couldn't handle his jealously like that.

Opening the door to the apartment, his thoughts fled when he saw Kendall laid out on the couch, his face smooshed against a pillow.

"Kendall?" he asked, kneeling next to the tall blonde. "You okay?"

"I think Logan and I broke up," he mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I think Benny and I did too," Ethan said with a dejected sigh, making Kendall open an eye and look at him.

"What happened?"

"You first."

"Logan freaked on me, and then ran off, saying he just needed some time." Ethan nodded and Kendall sat up, making room for him. "You?"

"I saw Logan leaving the lobby. He told me you two fought. I came to check on you. Benny didn't like that."

"I'm sorry." Ethan shook his head and smiled tiredly at Kendall.

"Don't be. He's just jealous. Once he realizes how stupid he was being, we'll be okay."

"What about Logan?"

"You know Logan. He's got to analyze and think things through before he goes through with anything. He'll come around." Kendall smiled at this and tilted his head towards Ethan.

"Thanks Ethan."

"No problem." Ethan noticed Kendall staring at him, green eyes wide. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, suddenly sounding out of breath. "You just… look a lot like Logan." Ethan nodded and Kendall continued to stare. Ethan got uncomfortable and looked away, a pink blush on his cheeks. "You know I really did like you in the beginning."

"I know."

"If it wasn't for Logan…" Kendall said, giving a shrug.

"Yeah."

"Yeah…"

…

**~Benny & Logan~**

Logan made his way back to the lobby, his mind much clearer now; he had thought about it, and knew he was mad for no reason.

He found Benny sulking in the lobby, lips in a grim line.

"You okay?"

"I think Ethan and I broke up."

"What? Why?" Benny glanced at him and groaned.

"I was being stupid and jealous. I know I was. And I just… I don't know; I just know Ethan could do better than me, so I flipped."

"You should go talk to him. That's what I'm going to do with Kendall; we had a fight." Benny nodded and looked away from Logan. "Where is Ethan?"

"Talking to Kendall," Benny mumbled, anger falling into his voice again. Logan noticed this and shot Benny a quizzical look. "I'm… _jealous_ of Kendall. I know him and Ethan had a… _thing _before I got here."

"Kendall wouldn't do anything to mess up your and Ethan's relationship."

"I _know_ that. I just… couldn't help it. I love Ethan. I don't want to lose him."

"Then go talk to him. Come on, we both will." Benny nodded and followed Logan to the elevator.

He tried to ignore the feeling of doom that seemed to hang over him.

…

**Dun-dun-duuuuuuun**

**What's gonna happen now?**

**Guess we'll see!**

**-JustMe133**


	12. Please Don't Doubt Us

**So, this one should be good.**

**I hope.**

**If not, eh, oh well.**

**Updated: 09/15/2013  
**

…

Kendall stared at Ethan, his eyes burning.

"Kendall…?" he asked nervously, backing to the farther end of the couch, away from the blonde; Kendall just moved closer to him. "What are you-" he was cut off by Kendall pushing against him and kissing him deeply. Ethan was frozen, his eyes opened in shock, before he felt a soft hand run gently down his back; immediately, he melted at the touch and his eyes slid closed before he began to kiss back.

They sat there for what felt like an eternity, lost in each other; Ethan came to his senses first and pulled away, his hands braced against Kendall's shoulders, lips swollen and face flushed. Kendall looked the same, his hands tight on Ethan's sides.

"What?" was all Ethan could get out as he shook his head, his thoughts racing. Kendall could only shrug as his hands fell limp in his lap.

"I…I'm not sure. I'm sorry," he said quietly, eyes dropping to his hands, which were twisting in his lap. Ethan dropped his hands from Kendall's shoulders and sat back on the couch. They were silent until Kendall whispered, "Please don't tell Logan." Ethan looked at Kendall, conflict clear in his eyes. He should tell Logan, he was his cousin after all, but that would mean having to tell…

"Benny," Ethan whispered, the realization dawning on him. Kendall looked at Ethan, who looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What?"

"Please don't tell Benny. I won't tell Logan."

"And I won't tell Benny." They shared a soft smile as the door swung open. They turned in surprise to see Logan and Benny walk in. They both stood up and looked at two brunettes, who wouldn't quite meet the others eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" Logan asked Kendall, his chocolate brown eyes wide and filled with apologies. Kendall smiled and made his way to Logan, his eyes only briefly flashing to Ethan's, an understanding passing between them.

"Sure, let's go to our room," he said, taking Logan's hand, leading him down the hallway. Benny and Ethan watched them go before turning to each other.

"So…"

"So…" Benny bit his lip and sighed. "Listen E," he began, moving to the couch and sitting down; Ethan copied him and waited, his attention rapt on Benny's every word and move. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier," he murmured, looking at Ethan, eyes pleading for his forgiveness. Ethan smiled and grabbed Benny's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I was never mad," he began, watching as Benny looked at him in disbelief, "I know if it was the other way around I'd act the same," he said, smiling soulfully at Benny.

"So will you take me back?"

"You really have to ask?" Ethan chuckled, making Benny laugh too before leaning down and kissing Ethan softly; the happiness didn't last though as Benny pulled away, his once happy face now somber. "Ethan…"

"What?"

"…I just remembered," he said, sitting up some and pulling Ethan into his arms, "My plane leaves tomorrow to go home." Ethan looked at him, his lips tightened in a grim line.

"Right… home," he whispered, arms falling limp as this registered with him. "I'm not going home for two more weeks…"

"I honestly don't like the thought of you being away for another two weeks."

"I know but-"

"I know," Benny said, kissing his forehead. "I know."

…

**~Kogan~**

Kendall and Logan sat on their bed, eyes locked on the other; it had once been two beds, but when they had begun their relationship, they had pushed them together. Kendall looked at the two beds and sighed miserably.

"We'll have to separate these huh?" he asked, running his fingertips over the soft duvet, staring at the patterns on it, avoiding Logan's dark chocolate probing eyes.

"Maybe not…" he said softly, making the edges of Kendall's lips perk up slightly. "I mean… I want to be with you. I was just being stupid earlier." Kendall was silent, his eyes still not meeting Logan's. "I was overthinking earlier. I only saw the bad that could happen, not the good." Kendall was full on smiling, but he still didn't look at him. "Please, take me back. Even though I'm stupid and I doubted us, I know we're meant to be together. Because I feel that spark that I never got with anyone else."

Green eyes now met brown, his sparkling in joy.

"Promise to never doubt our relationship again."

"Promise with everything I have." Kendall smiled and cuddled Logan to him.

"Then yes." Logan let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he nuzzled into the crook where Kendall's shoulder met his neck. "Did you really think I wouldn't?"

"A little." Kendall pulled Logan back to look him in the eyes.

"I've waited this long for you. You really think I would give up after one little fight?" Logan shrugged and Kendall laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sharing a passionate kiss, Kendall and Logan fell onto their bed, their arms wrapping around each other in tight, loving embraces.

…

That night, Benny ate with the occupants of 2J and Ethan before heading back to the hotel alone. He hadn't seen Sarah all day, but figured she was out hunting or enjoying the LA lifestyle. As he hurried to his room and slipped in the keycard, he sighed.

He didn't want to leave tomorrow, didn't want to leave _Ethan_ for two more weeks; but what could he do?

Entering the room, he didn't notice anything off right at first. As he changed into a shirt and pajama pants, he thought something seemed different, but he couldn't quite place it.

Only when he was crawling into bed did he notice the note on his pillow.

Picking it up, he began to read the curvy, looped handwriting.

When he got to the bottom, he felt the letter slip from fingers as he grabbed his phone; dialing an all too familiar number, he heard the groggy voice of his boyfriend.

"_Benny?"_

"Ethan… Sarah's gone."

…

**Dun-dun-duuuuun**

**This story is prolly coming to a close soon.**

**We'll see, won't we?**

**See you soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	13. Time To Go

**So, I know it's been a while (like two weeks right?), but hey, classes do that to you. I'll try to be better about it, but no promises! At least I'm still updating :D**

**Well, it has come down to this…**

**This is the LAST CHAPTER of Big Time Cousins.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed along the entire time. **

**Updated/Ended: 09/30/2013**

…

Ethan yawned as Benny opened the door to his hotel room. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw Logan and Kendall standing behind him. Ethan looked at them and back at Benny.

"Logan didn't want me wandering out alone this late, and Kendall didn't want Logan alone, so…" Ethan said, ending it with a shrug, which Benny returned.

"Whatever," he said, stepping aside and letting them enter. Benny picked up the note from Sarah, which had fallen to the floor, and showed it to Ethan, who began to read.

'_Benny,_

_I'm glad that Ethan chose you. I know he and I could never really be happy together, with me being immortal and all. I know you two will be happy together (if not, I'll come back and kick both your asses). I've decided that my time in LA, as well as Whitechapel, has come to an end. I am going to travel the world, live my life, maybe even find love. Maybe someday I'll return, but not for a long time. Please give Ethan, Erica, Rory, Jane, and Grandma my love. Also, since I'm leaving, that means there's an extra plane ticket to go home. Maybe Ethan would like to use it? That way you two don't have to be apart longer than necessary. I've already paid the hotel for the duration of your stay. You can just give them the keycard and go. _

_Take care of Ethan for me,_

_Sarah'_

Ethan looked up at Benny, unsure how he felt.

"I can't believe she's gone…" he said softly, re-reading the note over again.

"You okay?" Benny asked, making Ethan shake his head and look at Logan and Kendall.

"Can you two wait in the hallway? I wanna talk to Benny _alone_." The two of them nodded and were out of the room in a heartbeat. Ethan now turned those wide brown orbs on Benny, who was looking at him, waiting patiently. Ethan opened his mouth, but no words would come; closing it, he sat down on one of the beds in the room.

"Ethan…" Benny said, turning to the desk and picking up something before coming to sit next to him. "Will you come home with me?" Benny asked, handing Ethan what he had grabbed; the tickets to go home.

To go home _tomorrow._

Ethan looked at them and then looked at Benny.

"I…I don't know. I feel like I've barely spent any time with Logan…" Benny hung his head and sighed.

"I understand. My plane doesn't leave till noon. Think about it?" Ethan nodded and Benny wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. "Go on back to the Palm Woods. You need to sleep. Goodnight."

"Night."

…

Once the trio returned back to the Palm Woods, Logan told Kendall to go back to their room while he talked to his cousin. Kendall nodded and bid them both goodnight before disappearing down the hallway. Logan sat next to Ethan, who was silent.

"I think you should go back with him," Logan murmured, causing Ethan's head to snap in his direction.

"What?!" Logan looked at him with a calm smile.

"Ethan," Logan began, but Ethan interrupted him.

"We've barely spent any time together. It's been too complicated with boyfriends and crap!" he exclaimed, making Logan laugh.

"I know," he said, his shoulders still shaking in laughter, "But I was thinking, the next time the band gets some time off, I could come see you in Whitechapel. I'd like to see Uncle Ross and Aunt Samantha again sometime." Ethan mulled over this for a moment. "And by I, I mean Kendall and myself, as well as probably James and Carlos." Ethan now laughed and nodded.

"I guess that would work…"

"So if you want to… you should go home." Ethan looked at Logan and nodded. "Uhh…" Now Logan looked awkward, which made Ethan raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Kendall wanted to talk to you before you went to sleep. I'll wait here." Ethan had the suspicion that Logan knew more than he was letting on, but he didn't push it.

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute." As Ethan made his way to Logan and Kendall's bedroom, he had a feeling he knew what awaited him.

…

Kendall stood up from the bed when Ethan walked in.

"Hey," he said, giving him a tight smile. He had told Logan what he had wanted to do, and surprisingly, his boyfriend was okay with it; just because Logan knew though, didn't make Kendall any less nervous. Ethan stood against the door and gave him a small smile.

"Hey."

"So… You decided to go home?" Kendall asked, and Ethan nodded.

"I think so. I think my stay in LA has run its course." Kendall nodded now and moved a little closer to Ethan.

"I'm gonna miss you. You were fun to hang out with," Kendall said, making Ethan smile.

"So were you. And I'll miss you two." Kendall smiled at that and moved a little closer; Ethan couldn't move, he was still standing against the bedroom door.

"…I talked to Logan. I didn't tell him about that kiss we shared…"

"Okay…"

"But I did tell him I wanted to say goodbye to you," Kendall said, voice now dropping to a whisper. "If that's okay." Ethan could tell what Kendall wanted then; he could see it in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's fine." Kendall smiled gratefully and leaned closer to Ethan.

"You'll always have a special place in my heart Ethan," he murmured a breath away from Ethan.

"Same here." Kendall chuckled and placed a soft, short kiss to Ethan's lips.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

…

**~The next day~**

Ethan met Benny at the door to 2J, a smile on his face.

"What?" Benny asked right away, his suitcase in hand; then, he noticed the bags sitting on the orange couch. "You're coming with me?" Ethan nodded and Benny dropped his bag and grabbed Ethan in a tight hug, making the slighter boy gasp for breath.

"…Tight…" he got out, making Benny let go.

"Sorry," he mumbled, grabbing his stuff. "Ready?"

"Let's just get our ride. Guys!" he called out, making the band enter the room, Logan leading the way.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

…

As Benny and Ethan made their way to the boarding sight, Ethan turned to Logan and the rest of Big Time Rush.

"It was great seeing you again," he told Logan as they hugged goodbye. "And Jane is gonna love the autographed CD," he told the others, who all laughed.

"We can't wait to come to Whitechapel," Carlos said as he waved bye. "I wanna play hockey on all the ice! You two play hockey don't you? You are Canadian after all." James slapped him on the back of the head then. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Just because they're Canadian doesn't mean they play hockey!"

"How do you know? Have you ever been to Canada?" Carlos and James began to argue then, making the others shake their heads at them.

"We'll hang out as soon as I get enough free time to come visit," Logan said, waving goodbye. Ethan smiled and waved back.

"Can't wait."

And with that, Benny and Ethan turned and got in line to board their plane.

They were leaving LA behind and finally going home.

…

**Ohmygosh it's over!**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
